<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Tears by Murderbirb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027913">Silent Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderbirb/pseuds/Murderbirb'>Murderbirb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fallen King AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heavy Angst, Herrah feels so damn guilty for everything, Herrah has some bad advice, Hollow is terrible at coping, Hurt/Comfort, PK was a good dad, This is pure angst, To Hornet at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderbirb/pseuds/Murderbirb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The King has died.</p><p>Yet, the royal family doesn’t know how to cope with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fallen King AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leftover Remnants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hornet struggles with dealing with the passing of her father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Hornet jerked up in her bed, tears on her cheeks. She looked around herself, just to be met with the same sight she would always be awoken to, a dark room, with an empty chair in the corner. Just the sight of it caused tears to well up in her eyes. Normally, whenever she has a nightmare, her father would be there to comfort her. Ever since he died, she had been having constant nightmares, yet he was never there. Every night, she had the same dream about clinging to the hand of her dead father, as Xero stabbed her through the chest. And every night, she woke up with tears in her eyes, and she cried. When she was in Deepnest, her mother was there for her, but not in the White Palace. The only reason she still was brought here was since she wanted to see the Pure Vessel. </p><p> It didn’t take long for Hornet to get out of her bed and walk over to her toys. At least she could get some comfort from them. She began to search the pile and found a variety of toys. There was a Maskfly toy, which she liked to use as a blanket when she was cold, a Hiveling plush, which was fuzzy and soft, and a stuffed Tiktik, which Hollow seemed to be very interested in. After a short search, though, she found one of her favorites. It was a plush Stag. It was large, compared to the others, and had a fluffy mane. It also had some decorations on it and- </p><p> This was a gift from her father. </p><p> She tensed up upon noticing that. Her father gave this to her a year and a half ago, and she treasured it since. Who knew that such a source of comfort would become such a source of despair. She put the toy down and walked back over to her bed. </p><p> She was taking her mother’s advice, to avoid thinking of her memories about her father. It sounded so easy, but now she saw how truly difficult that was. Everything in her room reminded her of her father. Her drawings that he hung up for her, the wind-up Tiktik he built for her, every one of the pleasant memories had been turned into painful nightmares. It was all a spiral of thoughts about her father who was taken away so quickly. He is gone. Dead. He will never come back. YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN. YOU WILL NEV- </p><p> She darted over to her pile of toys and grabbed a stuffed Mosscreep and went for the door. Her eyes were full of tears and she could barely see, but she didn’t care. She was scared and sad, so she quickly left to find her sibling. </p><p> Hollow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this was so short. I want to focus the next chapter on Hollow, so get ready.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All My Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hollow feels immeasurable guilt about the King’s death</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Suicide. Yes, suicide will be talked about in this chapter, so please be ready.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Pure Vessel was a perfect warrior. It was swift and graceful, yet strong and powerful. Even though it was only in it’s adolescent form, it still was able to take down all 5 of the great knights at once. Nothing shook it, as it had no mind, no will, and no voice. Despite that, it was the most loyal knight of the King.</p><p>Yet, they were currently curled up in a ball, crying, in their room.</p><p>Well, it was barely even their room. It was all empty, except for a mattress on the floor with a pillow and blanket, a nail rack, and an armor stand. The rest was empty space. It could easily be mistaken for a storage room.</p><p>The Pure vessel had their back against a wall as they weeped. Ever since their father had passed, their training had come to a halt. At first, it was to allow the great knights to mourn, since they all were close to the King. It took 3 weeks for Ogrim to speak to anyone about this. After they all said they were ready for training, in came the problem of the Queen. When she first discovered the death of the King, she claimed that it wasn’t true. For a whole week, she was in denial about his death, but after that, it only got worse. She hasn’t left her gardens in two months and she doesn’t allow anyone to speak to her. Without the Queen, there is no verification about the Vessel continuing their training, so the Vessel has been spending most of their time in their room. Sadly, this also left them alone with their thoughts. </p><p>Hollow hated it when they slept. After their father died, they were plagued by nightmares and fears. Only a few weeks ago did they stop, but they were followed by something much worse. Whenever Hollow would sleep, they would dream like normal, but in the dream, there was always the same figure. It looked just like them, but their whole body was pitch black and with glowing white eyes. It felt so familiar, yet so alien at the same time. That wasn’t too bad then, but after a week, it was no longer just a bystander. It spoke.</p><p>“PÂTHËTĮĆ. FÅĪŁÜRĘ. ÌMPÛRĖ.” </p><p>It always spoke the same words, and they always dug deep. At least it only plagued their dreams. Or, at least, it used to.</p><p>A week after it began to speak, it no longer only appeared in their dreams. Whenever they closed their eyes, the figure was there, and it continued to speak to them. And it only felt like it got worse. Until now.</p><p>Hollow was crying, curled against a wall, before they closed their eyes. Just as they thought, the figure was there and it spoke again. Hollow sighed as they opened their eyes, only to be greeted by the figure, still standing there. They blinked once, twice, yet the thing was still there.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p> The figure laughed before it spoke. “Well, I think we’ve become acquainted enough that I can say this. It’s time that we talk.” A smile grew on it’s face. </p><p> Hollow stood up, tears still staining their face, and spoke back. “Leave my mind at once, shadow.” It took a second for Hollow to remember that no one could hear them speak. The shadow, however seemed to understand it clearly. </p><p> “It’s not that easy, friend. I want to leave you behind as well. I want to escape your pãthêtīç, ùšėłęšś mind just as much as you want me to. But, I’m a part of you.” The figure stared Hollow right in their eyes. </p><p> Hollow stared right back before responding. “If you despise me so much, why would you come to speak with me?” </p><p> “Because, I know how much you despise yourself. You hate how much of a fâïłûrē you are. You couldn’t hold up your duties of being the Pure Vessel. You couldn’t even save the King. You hate how hòrrįbłé and īmpürè you are, and I do as well. Despite this, I know what you can do. I know a way to relieve the pain and free yourself from your duties, and free me from your mind.” It pointed in one direction and Hollow followed it until they saw what it was pointing at. </p><p> The Nail. </p><p> Hollow walked over to the weapon and placed their hand onto the hilt. It was cold, from both the cold skin of the Vessel and from it’s unused state. It seemed that Hollow didn’t understand for a second, but their eyes widened when the were able to tell what the shadow was suggesting. </p><p> “No.” Hollow spoke. “No, I can’t do this.” They shook a bit as they turned to face the shadow. </p><p> “You know how easy it is. One clean stab, and you won’t need to deal with this pain any longer. You can return to your siblings in the abyss. You’ll never be able to fail your family again.” It’s voice turned more painful by the second. </p><p> Hollow looked down after hearing that before they responded, with a much weaker voice. “But, Hornet, Mother, th-they need me.... I can’t just leave them.....” </p><p> The figure scoffed. “They don’t care for you. You let the King die, and now they are suffering. Any show of care for you is just them trying to make themselves feel better. Hornet is traumatized from seeing her father die right before her eyes, yet you can’t do anything to comfort her! Your mother is slowly going insane, yet you do nothing to stop that. You are PÃTHÊTĮĆ.” </p><p> Hollow began to tremble as their gaze returned to the nail. “But....they.....” </p><p> “They see you as nothing more than a FÅĮŁÜRĒ. You failed everyone in this kingdom. Your siblings all died in vain because of ŸØÛ. You know all of this, yet you keep going. But, you can end this now. You’ll never hurt anyone ever again. You will never fail anyone. Ever. Again.” </p><p> Hollow’s grip tightened around the nail. “Go ahead.” The figure spoke, as Hollow took the nail off the rack. </p><p> They stood still as they raised the nail. They pointed it straight at their chest as tears rolled from their eyes. One clean stab was all they needed. One clean stab and it will all be over. They pulled the nail back, ready to thrust it through, and they- </p><p> “Hollow?” </p><p> Hollow looked away from their weapon to look at the door. In the doorway was Hornet, arms clinging around a Mosscreep plush and tears running down her cheeks. She had a look of fear on her face and she was staring up at them. “Hollow, wh-what wewe you d-doing?” Her voice was choked with tears. </p><p> The sight of her crying in the doorway caused Hollow to lower their nail. They hoped that she would be able to calm down, but that was not the case. Hornet’s eyes widened and a look of shock formed on her face as she realized what Hollow was doing, before she ran up to then and gripped their leg, while crying even more than before. “Hollow, pwease, I don’d want you to go too! Pwease, stay! I miss Papa and I don’d wanna wose you too!” Her tears stained her stuffed Mosscreep, but she was too scared to care. </p><p> The sound of Hollow’s nail clattering against the ground echoed throughout the room, as Hollow fell back down with tears rolling down their face. Hornet quickly grabbed their arm and weeped out words. “Pwease, Hollow, I don’d you to go. I’m scared. Mama’s been acting weiwd and I haven’d godden to see step-mama fow so long. I don’t wanna wose you too.” She began to hug them tightly. Hollow gave her a pat on the back for reassurance. “You won’d go, wiw you?” Hornet said. Hollow shook their head. Hornet then moved up a bit more to Hollow’s face. “You pwomise?” Hollow shook their head once again. Hornet hugged then once again, and Hollow hugged back. </p><p> What were they thinking? They couldn’t abandon their family like that. Then, they’d have to to live with the death of the King, but also them. Their mother needed them. Their sister needed them. </p><p> And Hollow needed them both as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, this one got dark. Also, the figure that appeared isn’t real. Hollow was literally just talking to themself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In the Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Herrah has some conflicting feelings about the King’s death.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the super-long wait for this chapter. I had to deal with a dump of homework, a multiple day long blackout, and moving houses, so I hope I can get back on schedule soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Herrah sat next to her daughter on her bed. It was 3 hours past Hornet’s bedtime, but she couldn’t go to sleep. Herrah had tried everything. Stories, lullabies, even snacks in case she was just hungry, yet Hornet couldn’t get any rest. She chose that, if Hornet couldn’t be able to get rest, she would stay with her all night to keep her company.</p><p>For this whole time, Hornet seemed to get close to falling asleep, but always went wide awake after. Sometimes, Herrah said something that caused her to jolt up, sometimes she saw something that startled her. Herrah was just finishing a story when she saw Hornet nodding off again. She rubbed a hand against her daughter’s face, hoping it would soothe her into sleep, which seemed to work, as Hornet closed her eyes and sank her head into a pillow. After a short while, Hornet began to lightly snore, which caused Herrah to give a sigh of relief. She picked herself up before leaving the room so she could eat some food before going to sleep.</p><p>30 minutes had passed, and Herrah was in her bed. Only a bit ago, she was exhausted yet, after all the time she spent with Hornet, she was somehow wide awake. She just laid there, hoping that she’d just fall asleep if she just stayed still long enough. But, something caught her attention quickly.</p><p>Crying.</p><p>She jumped out of her bed, before quickly following the noise to it’s source, though she felt that she knew the source already. She ran into Hornet’s room and found her daughter curled up, clutching her blankets, and bawling her eyes out.</p><p>Herrah quickly ran over to her daughter and hugged her. Hornet cried as Herrah spoke to her, “It’s ok, honey. I’m here, you’re safe.” It took a few minutes, but Hornet finally had calmed down, but her face was still stained with tears. Herrah placed a hand on her daughter’s face and wiped the tears away before speaking again, “Did you have a nightmare?” Hornet nodded in response. “Would you like to talk about it?” Herrah said again. Hornet seemed to be thinking for a second, then nodded again. Herrah pulled her daughter closer to her before Hornet began to recite what happened.</p><p>“I was in da pawace and I was wooking fow papa.” </p><p>“Of course.” Herrah thought. “Of course she would be having nightmares about her father. It’s all she’s been able to talk about recently.” She stopped that train of thought, as Hornet was still speaking.</p><p>“I couldn’t find him, untiw I check papa’s wowkshop. Then....then....” She began to tear up, as Herrah placed an arm on her back, hoping it would make her daughter feel better.</p><p>“I...I saw papa. He was pinned on da wall and naiws wewe stabbed in his body. Den, I saw Xewo.” Herrah shuddered upon hearing that name. She had known about that knight-in-training for a while, especially since the king said that he would have to send Hornet home early, as he didn’t want to have her around when Xero was executed.</p><p>“He stawted to chase me, and I wan. I twied to find the exit of da pawace, but I only found dead ends, den I became twapped and Xewo wan at me and then....he....” Hornet was shaking and Herrah quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter, patting her back, trying to get her to calm down. “I miss him....” Hornet said, tears streaming down her face. “I miss papa so much....Why did he have to go.....”</p><p>Herrah clinged to her daughter, feeling sad as she didn’t know how to comfort her daughter. She thought of one idea, though. The way weavers would deal with mourning. </p><p>“Sweetie,” Herrah said as she rubbed her daughter’s head, “I believe I might know something that may help.” Hornet looked up at her mother with tear-filled eyes, silently pleading for a way to make it stop, to stop these horrible nightmares, to bring her father back.</p><p>“The best way to help deal with this is to not focus on it. Bury it in the back of your head. Try to forget.” Herrah internally cringed at what she was saying. This was common practice here in Deepnest, since death was an extreme commonality here and people were intended to get back to helping the nest as soon as possible. Hornet, however, wasn’t accustomed to this idea, so Herrah had no idea if it would help or not.</p><p>Hornet looked confused, and Herrah began to worry about her advice, before Hornet responded. “Ok....” she said weakly. Herrah felt guilt welling up in her. She turned her head away from her daughter and stared at the ground, before feeling a light tug at her arm. Hornet was holding onto her arm and looking up at her before speaking again. “You won’t go too, wight?”</p><p>Herrah wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her close. “No sweetie, I’ll always be here for you. I promise.” Hornet quickly hugged her mother back, clinging to her as much as she could. It took a while longer, but Hornet fell asleep again and, this time, Herrah sat in the same room, wanting to be there for her daughter if she wakes up again.</p><p>The many hours of sitting alone only allowed some angered thoughts to enter Herrah’s mind. Hatred for Xero, hatred for the old light, but most of all, hatred for herself. She couldn’t understand what was wrong with her. Her own daughter was mourning the death of her father, yet, in the mix of emotions, Herrah was feeling a single emotion that made her furious with herself.</p><p>Relief.</p><p>She was relieved that the King had died. How could she be so cruel? To be happy about the death of someone that her daughter cared for so dearly? She spent hours wallowing in her self-hatred over this one emotion, and she questioned if she even deserved to be a parent. She had never doubted her ability to parent Hornet, but now that she was faced with this, all she could do was think back to all that she had done to hurt her daughter. Removing her wings, telling her lies about the King in hopes of making her hate her father, and now, giving her advice that may just harm her more. </p><p>What kind of mother would do this?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>